


Obsidian Destroyer

by Magica2000



Series: UnderHeart [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magica2000/pseuds/Magica2000





	Obsidian Destroyer

Soon...

 

 

 

Soon I will be free...  


Soon your pitiful existence will come to an end...  


Soon the bonds you have placed to hold me will shatter like your bones...  


Soon only chaos will cover your prefect world....  


Soon not even your precious Creators will be able to stop me...  


And I...

 

 

 

I will be free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak (kinda sorta) of the next book that will come after Ivory Soul. Obviously its going to have a different tone to it and it will feature the other two Timelines I've teased you Loves about so much. But until Ivory Soul is done this story will not start, so Farewell for now, I hope I will see you Loves soon, that is if everything goes according to schedule.... So have a wonderful day and enjoy the story! :)  
> \- Magica


End file.
